


飞燕草与拉撒路

by Shoggothy



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy
Summary: 风暴摧毁城镇，永昼的东岸初现黑夜，雪一直没有停，它追赶流亡者的脚步，如死亡一般坚决、寂静、不可抗拒、吞噬一切。人们终于记起了书写在《伊述之书》残页最后的预言：“泰拉曾始于烈焰，也将终于暴风。”他们把“它”称为风灾。奇幻AU，低魔程度接近原世界观
Relationships: Desmond Miles/Aiden Pearce
Kudos: 8





	1. 风灾

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明：不属于我，所有角色属于不做球的育碧，连低魔世界观都是他们的。

_起初没有人在意它。_

_人们已经熬过了瘟疫，熬过了战火，熬过了猎巫的黑暗时代。那场雪或许下得久了点，年景不太好，谷物会晚些抽穗，猎人们被迫提前进山，许多人迷失在寒冷、覆冰的道路与恶兽的爪牙下，但是没关系，春天会到来的，生机将重回大地。_

_直到风暴摧毁城镇，永昼的东岸初现黑夜，雪一直没有停，它追赶流亡者的脚步，如死亡一般坚决、寂静、不可抗拒、吞噬一切。人们终于记起了书写在《伊述之书》残页最后的预言，这本据说流传自众神时代的书籍里的大部分文字早已失去魔力，但那个句子却像是一个萦绕不去的诅咒：“泰拉曾始于烈焰，也将终于暴风。”_

_他们把“它”称为风灾。_

* * *

几个月前，他们埋葬了露西.斯提尔曼。

那天阳光黯淡，风雪尚未肆虐到此地，云层缝隙后黎明的太阳将大地笼罩在薄纱一般的光芒里，露西的墓前生了几丛戴斯蒙难以叫上名字的小花，凋敝的花瓣在微风里将坠未坠。风灾扩散得很快，他们曾亲见夏末的山溪为浮冰所冻结，或许过不了一个月，应风而来的雪云将聚拢在她的墓碑上。

但至少，戴斯蒙想，我们把她葬在春天里了。

厚厚的一团云遮住了初升之日时，他们在露西墓前分别了。维序者还在搜捕他们，而兄弟会势单力薄，三个人在一起目标过于显眼。瑞贝卡塞给他几个照明用的炼金球，叮嘱他要万事小心，最后她握着刺客兄弟没有佩戴袖剑的那只手臂久久不语。肖恩只是摘下起雾的眼镜擦了又擦，他说这证明风暴即将来临，他们不该浪费时间，继续在此流连。

戴斯蒙告别了他的小队，此后再也不曾听到他们的消息。他们已经损失了一个人，在尤为动荡的时代里，维序者惯于公开宣称他们处决的是“惑乱人心的渎神者”，没有消息总是值得安慰的。

一切准备妥当后，他混进了一支向东迁徙的流亡者队伍。流亡者们人来人往，数量越来越多，恐惧驱使他们背井离乡，逃离正在摧折一切的风灾，逃往据说四季如春的东岸，直到界墙堵住他们的去路。

自战争结束后，除了偶尔被允许通过的神使与商贾，和极少数有本事也有胆量翻越界墙的流寇外，墙两侧的人们已有上百年不曾互相往来了。农夫们似乎寄望于那栋高大、绵延的城垣具有某种被神使祝福的魔力，可将风暴阻挡在它的另一侧。

但它不过是一道由砖石垒砌的长墙，多年的风雨与日晒早在墙体上留下了斑驳的痕迹，它最多只能一时唬住那些听着界墙的传说长大的人潮。流亡者聚集在界墙下的第二天，天空上开始飘下细雪，雪粒很小，却十分顽固，一夜过去后大地已覆上了一层白霜。

雪没有停。

这场雪从未停过。

守备军大多待在界墙的壕沟后，自从降雪开始后，登上城墙巡视的守备多了一倍，而戴斯蒙能从他们紧张的动作中看到恐惧，冲突似乎一触即发。只是肮脏的城垣上满布苔藓的斑驳痕迹，雪化后结成的冰霜更让墙体变得湿滑无比，哪怕是像戴斯蒙这样的刺客，想要徒手攀上界墙都是万分困难，他需要找到一处城墙破损、守卫薄弱的地方。

入夜后，年轻的刺客离开了流亡者营地时，安静得像一个鬼魂，他甚至悄悄用手拂开营地附近的积雪，避免靴子踩在雪上发出咯吱的声响。当晚夜风寒冷刺骨，雪云挡住了月色，遮蔽了唯一能照亮前路的微光，黑暗连绵，深入远方的山林。

他离开营地已经有一定距离了，戴斯蒙有些犹豫，最终仍然没有冒险点起一个炼金球灯，只是驻足适应了一下鹰眼视觉里摇曳的重重树影。

他凭着极佳的夜视能力踏雪前行，没有路的荒林里崎岖难行，远处陡峭的山壁虽然是一道连接界墙的天然屏障，但不会有人在这样的夜里还能守在将被风灌透的地方。

戴斯蒙打定主意，尽量加快了步伐，他希望自己能赶在天亮前越过界墙，留给他探寻神殿旧址的时间已经不多了。

风穿行在干枯的枝桠之间，发出呜咽嗥叫，在无光的黑暗中使人毛骨悚然。但黑夜是刺客的朋友，刺在他后颈上，使他突然停步的绝非是风声，也并不是严寒。那是一种天生觉察危险的感觉。

他猛地转过身，在黑夜里对上一双发亮的眼睛。

他面对的是一头雪狼，身形巨大，足有一人之高，一双慑人的碧眼正紧盯着他。在北地，老猎人们有时也把它们称为斯库尔狼，纵使是在过去狩猎季的好时光里，如果没有几个老练的猎手结伴同行，不会有人敢贸然招惹这庞然巨物。农夫们说它是“逐日者”，每当日轮被黑影吞噬，他们不得不杀猪宰羊，将牺牲献给它，期望它饱饮凡畜之血后能满足而去。

有的传说里它是神兽，也有的传说里它是恶魔，对戴斯蒙来说，它只是一头饥肠辘辘的野兽。它的栖息地理应远在千里之外，距离界墙如此之近的地方不该出现这种巨狼，但风雪既已漫到界墙脚下，它或许也是一个失去了家园和族群的流亡者。

戴斯蒙矮下身，盯住巨狼的双眼，他动作缓慢地抬起手，匕首从左腕里悄然滑出，防御性地挡在喉咙前。

他不是猎人，也从未遭遇过斯库尔狼。但狼就只是狼。

一人一狼在雪地中僵持。

巨狼在原地等待了一会儿，渐渐开始坐立不安起来，它面前的人类似乎没有露出丝毫破绽。戴斯蒙庆幸兜帽替他遮去了雪水，使它不至流进眼睛里，遮蔽他的视线。他看出狼显得十分焦躁，或许点燃一个球灯能将它吓跑，可此处离界墙不远，他无法冒着惊动守卫的风险。

他希望那野兽能自行退走，然而它却选择了冒险一试。

在几次踌躇的踱步徘徊后，斯库尔狼张开流着涎水的大嘴朝他猛扑过来，心有准备的刺客则敏捷地向左滑步躲闪。当巨狼扑了个空，尚未及转身之际，戴斯蒙用力将匕首扎在那野兽的后腰上。

它的皮毛又厚又硬，全靠这柄匕首锋利非常，戴斯蒙又用上了十分劲力，才能以一击得手。利器噗呲一声剖进了血肉，巨狼疼得仰头嚎叫。

动物的本能本该使它立刻往反方向躲避，戴斯蒙便能借机拔出匕首，但或许是极度的痛苦激发了它的野性，巨狼竟猛然扭过身来。对野兽的行动预估不足的刺客来不及撤手，等到他放弃狼身上的匕首，试图向后撤退时，庞大沉重的身躯已经朝他压过来。

巨狼的血盆大口已经近在咫尺，喷出了一股属于猎食者的臭气，戴斯蒙眼疾手快，翻开的右腕下袖剑，狠狠刺进了那野兽暴露的咽喉。他用左手一把抓住狼颈侧的毛，同时抬腿踹向它的腹部，试图快速将袖剑拔出，但巨狼厚重的毛皮与紧实的肌肉夹住了那柄利刃，使它一时竟成了堵住致命伤口的栓子。

戴斯蒙生怕它还有几分借此反扑的余力，只能用力抓着它的毛将它朝上抵住，这时他在黑暗当中看到一双幽深的绿眼睛。

起初的一瞬间，他甚至以为那是另一头狼。

接着他身上的野兽突然猛地向后仰去，他才意识到是有人正用力抽打它的后腰，将那头野兽从戴斯蒙身上掀开去。刺客终于借此拔出了袖剑，一时血如泉涌，戴斯蒙及时在雪地上一滚，才避免被喷射而出的腥血溅在脸上。

巨狼蹬腿抽搐，沉重的身躯砸进雪泥里，喉咙上的洞一股一股地淌着血，已经不再动弹了。

来人收起了手里的那支短棍，向戴斯蒙递出一只包裹在露指手套里的手。他看起来有点面熟，看他那身磨损到发白的皮裘斗篷，应该是流亡者当中的一位猎人，戴斯蒙于是道了声“多谢”，借力站了起来。

他来不及拍打滚了一身的雪渣，便向巨狼的尸身弯下腰，这一次总算拔出了他的匕首。戴斯蒙瞧了瞧野兽那一身雪白的皮毛，顿觉可惜，只好在已经沾血的地方蹭了蹭匕首。斯库尔狼能抵抗极北的严寒，这层厚实的皮毛若是剥下来，在风灾肆虐的日子里应该相当实用，而对那些缺吃少喝的流亡者而言，狼肉就算再粗糙难咽，总还是好过草根和树皮。

戴斯蒙一时犯难，若是将狼尸丢弃在此处实在暴殄天物，可他丝毫不懂得处理动物皮毛这类猎人营生，先前的战斗中也证明了他使用匕首和袖剑的技巧实在难以剖开这头野兽的血肉。但若是将狼拖回流亡者营地，似乎又太过冒险，黎明之后想要再越过界墙困难重重，他将不得不再多等上一天，在这一天当中，斯库尔狼的反常出没不知会引发怎样的流言蜚语，而他身边新来的猎人所用的那支银闪闪的短棍，也不像是能……

他猛然直起身来，左手缓缓攥紧了刚拔下的匕首。

猎人不会用短棍作为趁手的武器。但戴斯蒙确实在流亡者中见过对方几次，他从不跟其他人交谈，从不靠近篝火，避免有人窥见他掩盖在斗篷下的面容，他像是幽灵一样悄无声息地隐藏在跋涉的队伍里，唯有同样想避人耳目的刺客才对每个人都多留意了几分。

“你不是流亡者，你是个收尾人。”戴斯蒙得出结论。

他的援助者转过脸，不置可否地回答：“你可以叫我艾登。”

任何人都能叫这个名字，但不是任何佣兵都使用那样的武器。“风城的狡狐”一向独来独往，没有人知道他姓甚名谁，也鲜少有人见过他的样貌，可人人皆知他只用一支匪夷所思的短棍当作武器。有人猜测短棍上附了极特殊的炼金术，也有人说“狡狐”只是艺高人胆大，无论真相为何，在刀头舐血的收尾人之间，没有第二人敢把性命寄在一支看似平凡无奇的金属棍上。

一个佣兵混在流亡者当中只能是另有目的，艾登恰好赶到，也绝非什么巧合。戴斯蒙凝视着那双眼睛，如同先前紧盯那头试图猎杀他的巨狼，他心里惊疑不定，终于还是开口问道：“你一直在跟着我？”

艾登漫不经心地把目光在刺客脸上停留了片刻，便又转回到狼尸身上，似乎也在琢磨该如何处理这头野兽的皮肉。戴斯蒙只听他用平淡的口吻说：“瑞贝卡.科瑞恩让我给你带好。”

他刚说出那个名字，戴斯蒙脑子里顿时嗡鸣了一声，在他意识到之前，袖剑瞬间从右腕下弹出，身体也先于理智扑了上去。佣兵大概是没料到他会突然暴起，毫无防备地被他摁倒在地，若不是戴斯蒙还记得这人不久前才救过他的命，那柄还沾着狼血的利刃险些直接贯到对方喉咙上。

刺客咬了咬牙，迫使自己冷静下来。至少他得知道他的朋友们出了什么事。

他悄悄吐出一口气，庆幸自己的声音听起来没有发颤：“瑞贝卡在哪？”

“她很好，我不过是拿钱办事。”艾登皱了皱眉，低眼觑看那柄抵在他脖子上寒光闪烁的袖剑，他伸出用两根手指捏着它，似乎想把它挪开些。随即他像是突然意识到戴斯蒙将他的话解作何意，他的喉头耸动，竟在锋刃下无声地笑了笑。

“正是瑞贝卡.科瑞恩雇了我，”他解释道，“她很担心你。”

戴斯蒙将袖剑放松了些，却没有收回之意，左手的匕首仍然反手按在对方颈下。他抿着唇，最后只是半信半疑地说：“我不认为她出得起你的要价。”

“戴斯蒙.迈尔斯，有时候银圆并非是唯一有价值的东西。”艾登说，“风灾不止，没人能从中幸存。你一定听过那个预言：泰拉曾始于烈焰……”

他仰着头，细雪正落在他的眼睑上。戴斯蒙奇怪他们怎么会将他称为“狡狐”，那双绿色的眼瞳分明与逐日之狼一模一样。

刺客于是站起身，这一次轮到他向对方递出手去。

他接上了后半句话：“——也将终于暴风。”

TBC


	2. 界墙

> 西岸第二大的城镇迪尔伯恩曾有许多别称：诸如“百桥之城”、“巨肩之城”，而隐藏在河道与街巷中的众多帮派更使其传出了“强盗之城”的名声。直到风灾平地而起，仿佛在转瞬之间，河川冻结、城墙坍塌，飓风摧折一切，暴雪掩埋一切，仓皇出逃的人们背井离乡，不过几天之内，这个古老的城镇在地图上消失了，它的诸多名字也被湮没在那场灾难之中。在它被风灾席卷而去的废墟上，一个遭受诅咒的新名字诞生了——“风城”。
> 
> 人人皆知风城曾是盗贼与佣兵之城，人人皆言他们惹怒了诸神，才终于受到了诅咒。
> 
> 但风灾不同意。风灾如痼疾般在大陆上蔓延。
> 
> 迪尔伯恩的佣兵失去了家乡，失去了归途，他们是一群自称“收尾人”的亡命徒，如果你不想冒着吃刀子的风险，永远不要在他们面前将迪尔伯恩称为风城。

雪似乎变得更急切了，戴斯蒙下意识地拂了拂斗篷，将那些细小却顽固的雪粒抖去。艾登正蹲下身，用手探入斯库尔狼厚实的长毛中，起初戴斯蒙以为他是和先前的自己一样在评估如何剥下这层绝好的毛皮，但很快他发现佣兵是在寻找别的东西。

“在它的后颈上，”艾登站起来时说，“摸摸看。”

戴斯蒙照做了。狼的后颈上接近皮肉的地方，似乎能摸到几道光秃秃的伤疤，只是被旁侧的毛掩盖住了，他于是悄悄张开鹰眼视觉，顿时有个金色的刻印从毛皮下浮现出来。他不由得倒吸了一口气——那是个伊述文。

伊述的文字和语言一起失传了，他不会读也无法写，更不是一位研究古伊述文的学者，如果肖恩在这里，或许能辨认出这个字的意义。但血脉中的直觉却告诉他，这是个伊述的字符，而它具有魔力，这或许能解释斯库尔狼怎么会出现在离北地这么远的地方。

“它就像是个傀儡，”听到刺客说出了自己的想法，艾登回答道，“你被盯上了。有人在它身上刻下了符文，操纵它，透过它的眼睛追踪你。”

“符文不比咒语，施刻者若不是巫师，它的力量终会衰减，所以它才会露出本性攻击我？”

“在界墙脚下，它当然会逐渐失效。那个神秘人或许只想保证你到达了界墙。”

戴斯蒙直起身来，注视着幽暗的微光下那堵墙黑压压的影子，它如同一条蜿蜒的巨龙盘在大陆中央。呜呜咽咽的风穿过树林，扑到它的屏障上消弭无声。

“你说在界墙脚下它会失效是什么意思？”他问。

艾登在斗篷的遮掩下深深地望了他一眼，像是不能理解他会问出这个问题，佣兵皱着眉头，顿了一下，才终于说：“你肯定听过那些传说。”

“当然了，都是些猎巫时代的流言蜚语：仅存的巫师逃亡到东岸，用魔法筑起了一道阻挡普通人的墙；为了抵御来自东岸的巫师，有个好巫师帮人们建造了这道守护城墙，诸如此类的。这些传说甚至自相矛盾，在我看来它就只是一堵高墙而已。”

“流言蜚语也有其来源。迪尔伯恩被……风灾摧毁时，一些不及销毁的古老文书从高塔上流出，在所有的传说里，界墙都是由魔法构成的，这一点是真的。我见过那些文书，我曾带人穿过界墙，我清楚它是真的。”

刺客瞪大了眼睛，半是惊疑，半是希冀。

“你曾穿过界墙？”

“某些高塔上的人，你口中的‘维序者’，”艾登回答，“他们当然会给自己留一条通路。”

通道入口的机关掩藏在墙根下的杂草丛中，至少从表面上看，这片枯黄的草叶与周边并无不同，附近似乎也没有任何可供参照的标记。戴斯蒙只能从他的佣兵同伴不时投向城墙和在乌云遮盖下时隐时现的惨淡月光中的视线里看出，艾登大约是通过测算步数找到机关的。

收尾人俯下身，在杂草丛中摸索着，扳开某个拉杆或者链条时，面前的墙体顿时向内凹陷，将一条黑洞洞的隧道推到他们眼前。戴斯蒙本以为这道古老的暗门打开时，应对伴随着隆隆的响声，但它悄无声息，唯有一股刺鼻的潮湿和腥臭气味随着暗门的开启冲进他的鼻腔。

他从包里掏出一个瑞贝卡给他的炼金球灯，轻轻一晃，微弱的光芒便照亮入口，一条方正而又曲折的走道伸向界墙另一侧的黑暗中。

“动作快点，但是别碰墙壁。”艾登警告说，“机关一松开门就会合上。”

刺客于是走进去，给对方让出了几步的空隙，他的同伴敏捷地跃身向前一冲，墙壁在他身后合拢了。新鲜空气无法继续灌入，那股刺鼻的气味显得更强烈了些。

“墙里有什么，陷阱？”

“我倒希望是陷阱。”艾登回答，他的眼瞳在黯淡的灯光里闪烁如鬼火。戴斯蒙在愈显刺骨的潮湿与寒气中打了个冷战，他听懂了这个暗示。

倘若只是为了通向界墙的另一端，这条密道完全可以建造得笔直向前，但在光线触及之处，它却转弯了，仿佛是为了躲开墙体中的什么东西。如果界墙由魔法构成的传说是事实，使它屹立至今仍然效力不减的最大可能就是：城砖上刻有伊述符文。

“每一块砖吗？”

“不是每一块，但可能是任何一块。离它们远点。”

在发出这个警告后，他的佣兵同伴就闭上嘴，让他们在沉默的黑暗中前行。戴斯蒙走得很小心，尽管他们努力放轻了脚步，但在那股令人窒息的寂静当中，靴子踏在石砖上一点轻微的响动仍然显得沉重，他手里的球灯将他们的影子在身后拉得很长。

好在隧道并不算长，很快到了尽头，一堵与四周无甚差别的墙体挡在他们面前。戴斯蒙举起球灯，仔细地搜寻墙体的每一个角落，试图找到类似链条或者拉杆那样的开关，却一无所获。于是他转过身，望向他始终不语的同伴。

“嗯，我猜，机关在外面对吗？在无人接应的情况下，他们一般怎么出去？”

“一般情况下，”艾登平静地说，“他们献祭一个人。”

他严肃的神情全然不像是在开玩笑，刺客眨了眨眼，确信这位看起来没有丝毫幽默感的著名收尾人其实是在耍他。“好吧，”于是他顺着对方问道，“那咱俩谁能担此重任呢？”

艾登终于叹了口气。

“他们确实会献祭一个人，四处飞溅的血会触及那块刻着正确符文的城砖，以此确保秘密不会被不该知晓的同行者传出去。”

这大概能解释密道中挥之不去的腐臭和砖缝里乌黑的痕迹，尽管戴斯蒙曾亲眼见过刺客同伴在面前被杀，但他或许永远无法习惯这样的事，一股恶心感在他的胃里翻涌起来。

“维序者。”他喃喃说。

“此外，还需要些魔法咒语之类的仪式。”收尾人补充说。

戴斯蒙直起身，压下在腹中翻涌的那种反胃感，使自己的思绪回到当下的状况上来：“什么样的仪式？你上次是怎么做的？”

“其实相当简单——把你的球灯给我。”

刺客立刻就明白了。球灯是瑞贝卡制作的，通常一枚炼金球灯混合了玻璃、硫磺、阳石、荨麻与一些戴斯蒙完全叫不上名字的材料，而瑞贝卡作为兄弟会中首屈一指的炼金术师，经她之手改良的球灯能亮上十个小时甚至更长的时间。在伊述的语言失传后的数百年里，炼金术一直试图追赶魔法，它或许不能酿造奇迹，但毫无疑问可以代替一切咒语施展所需的能源。

“这一个够用吗？”戴斯蒙在将球灯递出时问道。

艾登仔细检查了球灯，显然瑞贝卡的工艺无可挑剔，在昏黄的灯光映照里，戴斯蒙第一次看到他的新同伴露出了一点笑意。

“浪费了。”

收尾人随即捧起球灯，去寻找那块“刻着正确符文的城砖”。刺客用力闭了闭眼，在重新开启的鹰眼视觉里，一个金色的伊述文字正慢慢从侧面的墙壁上浮现出来，他正要开口提醒，但曾经走过这条路的艾登已经将目光投向了它。

他转过头，似乎是在寻求戴斯蒙的确认，于是后者对他颔首示意。在刺客灰白的特殊视觉中，他看到艾登将球灯放在伊述文上的一瞬间，炸开的球灯霎时爆发出刺目的光芒，冲出的硫磺味几乎掩住了隧道中那股挥之不去的腥臭，当黑暗重归寂静，一道微光的缝隙自下而上从死路的尽头升起。

门几乎只开启了短暂的几秒钟。

戴斯蒙在球灯熄灭的前一刻就已经做好准备，他深知支援同伴的唯一方法就是迅速行动，让开门口的空隙。缝隙开启的刹那，他朝门口扑过去，几乎将自己甩在坑洼的地面丛生的枯草里。尽管刺客刹住步伐转身得很快，他试图伸手拉身后的人一下，但经验老到的佣兵已侧身从即将关闭的暗门下翻滚出来。

他于是伸手抓住对方的右臂，好将同伴拽起来，而艾登在本可以用左手顺势撑地而起时却明显踉跄了一下。戴斯蒙于是猛然意识到了原因。

炼金术的产物或许能勉强代替某种低阶的仪式，但符文的启动仍然需要血。

冷白的弯月几乎要降到地平线下，戴斯蒙甚至没有注意到，乌云与风雪确实尚未蔓延到界墙的这一端。他只是尽量轻地握着佣兵的左腕，将对方的手掌翻过来，想要凭着昏暗的月光搞清楚状况。

艾登一言不发地默许了刺客的行动。

在关于“风城的狡狐”的诸多传言中，这位神出鬼没的收尾人似乎是无坚不摧、无往不利的，他从不曾失败过，不曾被击倒过，不曾被人寻到过他的弱点，于是传言添枝接叶，而其他的收尾人则将他嗤之为一个幻想，一个并不存在的鬼魅。

但是很显然，他也是血肉之躯。

几块碎玻璃扎在他的掌心里，那却还不是造成这副惨状的主因。需要血肉献祭的伊述文一向贪得无厌，皮手套被灼烧得破破烂烂，与无处不在的伤口黏连在一起，血几乎浸透了他的整个手掌，顺着指缝淅淅沥沥地向下蜿蜒。而他先前被迫用手撑住地面那一下无异于雪上加霜，戴斯蒙能觉察到他整个左臂都在自己的轻握下微微颤抖着。

刺客弹出袖剑，小心翼翼地用锋刃的尖端割开了手套。

尽管他动作利落，但分开湿漉漉的皮革与血肉的这一下该是痛极，艾登皱着眉头沉默地任由他处理，只是呼吸猛地窒住了一瞬，而戴斯蒙始终专注于手里的动作，等意识到时，才发现自己后背上也浮了一层冷汗。

他吁了口气，终于剥下了那只已经不成样子的手套，在往伤口上撒药粉的间隙，他抬头瞄了佣兵一眼。

“你以前也是这么带人过界墙的？”

“我比神使多一两良心，”艾登避重就轻地回答，“至少不需要献祭一个人。”

想要使那道门维持得更久，割开的皮肉当然会灼烧得更严重。戴斯蒙脑子转得很快，但他一心还用在帮忙处理伤口上，想到了什么便冲口而出：“他们一定是你很看重的人。”

他不该把结论说出来，一阵可怕的沉寂顿时横贯在他们之间。

“我是个收尾人，我一向拿钱办事。”艾登终于低沉地说。

一个名声在外的佣兵，知晓穿过界墙的方法，却没有任何他曾带人穿过界墙的传闻，真是相当有说服力。但戴斯蒙不该继续戳破了，他只是回答：“而我是伊述的后裔。”

艾登扬起眉：“你是个巫师？”

“不，我只是有伊述的血脉，通晓神语的才是巫师，维序者早就将那些人赶尽杀绝了，他们只是还不肯相信。”戴斯蒙耸了耸肩，“除了拥有偶尔能注意到一些别人看不到的残留痕迹的视觉外，我跟普通人没什么差别。”

收尾人顿了一顿，于是戴斯蒙在抽出干净布条时打量了他一眼，他看起来就像是非要把每一个新情报彻底拆开咀嚼、琢磨透彻的那种人。“我知道某些……‘维序者’在搜寻你们，”他问，“你告诉我这个有什么其他用意吗？”

因为我知道了你的一个秘密，刺客心想。人人皆知收尾人一向锱铢必较，以秘密换秘密，才是公平的交易。

但那不是真正的理由。

兄弟会调查过所有在地下世界中拥有名声的佣兵，不是为了将来可能吸纳或者雇佣他们，而是为了有朝一日在维序者收买他们追杀刺客时能有充足的准备与应对。关于“狡狐”的传闻有很多，滤掉一些夸大或扭曲的部分后，能够经得起推敲的事实却少得可怜，这一点事实很难拼凑出名声之下的佣兵究竟是怎样的人，瑞贝卡会选择他一定是有原因的。

弯月已经彻底沉下，潮湿的空气里笼罩着一层薄雾。尽管风雪尚未掠过长墙，这一侧的天气仍然十分寒冷，初升的黎明穿过雾气后，没有带来一丝一毫的暖意。但这层雾或许能帮助他们悄悄绕过守备森严的营地，而附近长势相似的橡树与山毛榉使刺客相信，被一道魔法屏障隔开的两地确实曾经属于同样的国度。

刺客呼出一口气，在空中飘出一团白雾。

“因为我们没有时间去互相试探，”这是真正的理由，“而我需要你信任我。”

“我们也没有时间去互相信任，戴斯蒙.迈尔斯，不管你信不信，我是为了平息风灾来的。我相信的是兄弟会至少有值得一试的办法。”

戴斯蒙好脾气地笑了笑。

“我不知道它要花多久才会蔓延到整片大陆——既然界墙可以暂时阻挡它——或许十年，也许还有一百年？如果退到永昼之地，凭你拿过的佣金，你大可洗手不干，安稳度日了，不必我说你也知道这是趟相当危险的旅程，不是每个人都愿意为别人活下来的机会搏掉自己的性命的。”

艾登一时无言，在他的佣兵生涯里，大概从未有人将他描述成一位保护者。他用那双狼一般的绿瞳审视着刺客，似乎是要确认对方有几分真心诚意，好再说几句反驳的话，戴斯蒙于是飞快地说：“停下。”

“什么？”

“别试探我。你在揣摩我有什么暗示，我没有，这就是为什么我想用秘密换取你的信任，你总是在试图分析我。”刺客叹了口气，“在我看来你的协助相当无私，鉴于我或者瑞贝卡都付不出几个子儿给你，我只是觉得应该表示感谢。”

“有时候银圆……”

“不是唯一有价值的东西，我知道。真的，谢了。我需要去艾伯拉肯，我要找的是一个伊述圣物，一把钥匙，我的一位……刺客姐妹认为它被藏在艾伯拉肯。”

艾登似乎被噎了一下，他沉默片刻，移开了目光。他注视着弥漫在荒林中的雾气，仿佛是想透过它望见那座城镇的堡垒：“根据地图，艾伯拉肯应该就在界墙附近。”

TBC


End file.
